Sonic and Tails meet the Mane Six
by Miles Prower The Story Teller
Summary: Sonic and Tails were fighting Eggman once again but only to find themselves to be thrown into a totally different world with the Chaos Emeralds! Eggman, in pursuit of retrieving the emeralds before sonic, is doing whatever it takes to get them. And when Sonic and Tails meet the residents of the world they're in, will they be able to get help and get the Emeralds before Eggman does?
1. A confrontation with Eggman

**_In this setting, Sonic and Tails are infiltrating Dr. Eggman's base on an isolated island._**

A Crabmeat and Buzz bomber are charging at Sonic

Sonic: "Seriously, these robots again? I've been beating these guys since I was eight."

_Sonic uses his homing attack on the two robots and defeats them_

Tails: "Isn't it strange though? It doesn't seem like the Doctor is really trying to stop us Sonic."

Sonic: "You're right Tails, this is a little odd. We better find him, and fast."

Tails: "Right!"

_Tails follows Sonic throughout the base until they finally reach the room Eggman is currently in._

Eggman: "So you finally found me Sonic," The Doctor says sarcastically "now I think it's time for the real action to begin!"

_Two robots are seen walking towards the Doctor's sides._

Eggman: "Meet my newest inventions! Metal Sonic and Metal Tails!"

Sonic: "More metal me's egghead? This is getting old."

Eggman: "You impudent hedgehog, this metal sonic is improved and is finally capable of defeating you once and for all! I even gave him a little sidekick to help send you to your doom!"

Tails: "Sonic they look really strong. Are you sure about this?"

Sonic: "Tails, don't worry, because together, we can defeat these fakers!"

_**Sonic and Tails get in their fighting stances and so do their metal doppelgangers. Metal Sonic makes the first move and punches Tails right in the face, causing him to fall back**_

Sonic: "Tails! Why you-!"

_**Metal Tails swipes at Sonic but Sonic dodges the attack**_

Sonic: "Alright Metal, let's dance!" _Sonic disappears at the speed of light and Metal Sonic does the same_

Tails: -_Tails gets back up- _"Ow... that really hurt! Now I'm mad!"

Metal Tails: "I cannot believe I was created to defeat such a weak opponent like you. Today is the day you meet your end, and I will be the only real Tails."

Tails: "Alright then, I'll show what I can really do Metal me! Lets do it!"

_As Tails fights his metal doppelganger, Sonic and Metal Sonic continue to trade powerful blows with each other_

Sonic: " I...won't...lose!" _Sonic gives metal a round house kick to the head_

Metal Sonic:"…..."_ He Recovers and punches Sonic in the gut_

Eggman: "Now... time to hatch my plan."_** -**Presses a button**-**_

**_A Sudden wind starts to suck in its direction, pulling sonic and tails toward it as Metal Sonic and Tails dig their feet into the ground_**

Sonic:"Wha-whats Going on?!"

Tails: "We're being sucked into a portal Sonic!"

Sonic: "N-No way! This is what Eggman was planning the entire time!"

Eggman: " O ho ho ho ho! You are quite right you annoying fox. Now, I will never have to see you again thanks to the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic: "Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic looks around the room while still holding tight onto the wall.

Sonic: "In that case egghead... Chaos control!"

_**A bright light blinds everyone as sonic and tails finally are sucked into the portal, falling to wherever it will take them.**_


	2. The Mysterious Stranger

**Our heroes** **are now falling through the portal, awaiting to see what world they will see.**

Sonic: "Yahoo!" This is fun isn't it tails?"

Tails: "I'm too scared to look!" _Tails hides behind his twin tails _

Sonic: "I wonder what adventure awaits us buddy? Imagine it! A new world not a single mobian has ventured to see!"

Tails: "Sonic I don't see how you're so calm when were falling at an INCREDIBLE SPEED!"

Sonic: "Well when you're like me, you get used to this kind've stuff tails."

Tails: "That's you I guess."

**_A bright light suddenly flashes at the two_**

Sonic: "Woah... I feel... dizzy..."

Tails: "Sonic!"

_Tails tries to get near him but sonic suddenly vanishes._

Tails: "SONIC!"

Tails keeps falling _and_ falling, until he finally faints, and drifts away.

Tails: "...ugh..."

?: "H-hey are you alright little fox? Little fox?"

Tails tries to speak to the stranger but is unable to, as he is still dizzy and in pain.

Tails: _"What's going to happen to me? _Where am I? Why can't I say anything? Am I ever going to see

sonic again?"

These questions kept running in the young fox's head, desperately seeking their answers.

?: "Oh no, he fainted! I better take him home and help him."

**A few hours later...**

Tails wakes up, and sees himself lying on a couch.

He smells something really sweet...like flowers.

Tails: _"... Where am I?"_

He tries to get up, but sees that he is unable to.

Tails: _"Ugh... what a headache..."_

The walls are wooden and most of the floor is as well,

the place is decorated with flowers and pictures but can't quite see what is in them.

Tails: _"Is this a cottage or something?"_

Tails attempts to move his body, but can't and realizes his head and right arm were bandaged_._

Tails:_"Did I get hurt somehow?"_

He hops off the couch onto his legs, and begins to look around.

Tails: "_T__hese are pictures of critters and...big ones too..."_

?: Hey you shouldn't be walking around little fox.

Tails turned around to see a pony with a coat

soother than buttermilk with silky light pink hair,

and a smile fresher than the summer breeze.

?: "Your wounds haven't been properly healed yet, so you should get much rest as possible."

Tails: "W-where...am I?"

?: "You're in my cottage and I am taking care of you."

Tails: "Who are you?"

?: "My name is...


	3. Fluttershy

**_As we left off on the last chapter, we are about to learn the friendly stranger's name._**

?: "My name is Fluttershy" _The pony said with a shy smile._

Tails: "Nice to meet you Fluttershy, and thank you for taking care of my wounds. I really appreciate it."

Fluttershy: -_blushes-_ "Um...your welcome..." _She says a little bit nervously_

Fluttershy: "Um...what's your name?"

Tails: "My name is Miles Prower, but you can just me Tails."

Fluttershy: "Tails...that's a really nice name."

Tails: "Thanks." -_smiles_-

Fluttershy: "So how did you get hurt like that Tails?"

Tails: "To be honest...I don't really remember for some reason..."

Fluttershy: "I know someone who can help you remember and she's really good at magic."

Tails: "Magic?"

Fluttershy: "Yes, magic. She's the best magic user in all of Ponyville."

Tails: "Ponyville?"

Fluttershy: "Are you ok Tails?"

Tails "Y-yeah...just a little surprised..."

Fluttershy: "Surprised at what?"

Tails: "Nothing really..."

Fluttershy: "Well we can talk about it right after I feed the animals."

Tails: "Animals?" He looks around" But we're the only ones here right?"

Fluttershy: "Oh dear...they must be outside."

She walks toward the door and opens it

Fluttershy: "It's ok everyone, he's not going to hurt you."

Suddenly all the animals come out of the bushes and trees surrounding the cottage.

Fluttershy: "He's our guest so please be nice everyone."

Tails: "Wow...you take care of them all? That's amazing Fluttershy."

Fluttershy blushes at Tails' Compliment

Fluttershy: "Thank you Tails."

Tails: "Hey can I help out feeding them?"

Fluttershy: "But Tails, your wounds haven't fully healed yet."

Tails: "It's ok, I'll manage."

Fluttershy: "Alright but if you start hurting, I want you to go get some rest ok?"

Tails: "Deal!"

**The two begin feeding the animals**

Tails: "Aw, hey little guy." _He says to the bunny_

The bunny growls at Tails

Tails: "Heres your food." _He gives the bowl of chopped carrots to the bunny._

The bunny sniffs at it and crosses his arms

Tails: "Whats the matter little guy?"

The bunny growls again and jumps at Tails

Tails: "Ouch! Hey don't bite my tails! What did I do!?"

Fluttershy: "Oh no... Angel! Angel no!"

She grabs the bunny off Tails

Fluttershy: "I'm so sorry Tails. Are you okay?"

Tails: "Y-yeah...I'll be alright..." -_rubs his two twin tails that was bitten-_

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry... I should of told you about Angel. He doesn't like to be called small and he really doesn't like strangers."

Tails: "Yeah... I'll remember that."

Fluttershy: "Angel, that was very rude of you. Please apologize to our guest."

Angel jumps out of her hands and turns his head saying no.

Fluttershy: "Please Angel?"

Angelstill refuses to apologize.

Tails: "It's ok Fluttershy, let's just keep feeding the others."

**8 minutes later...**

Fluttershy: "Tails, thank you for helping me feed them today."

Tails: "No problem Fluttershy."

Angel glares at Tails while walking behind fluttershy.

Fluttershy: "Tails let me take off your bandages." _She stands on her hinds and begins to unwrap the bandage an Tails' head._

_Angel smirks and trips __fluttershy _

Fluttershy: "Wah!" She falls on top of tails, who is blushing redder than a cherry.

Tails: "F-f-fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Huh?" She realizes she's on top of tails and blushes.

Fluttershy: "I-I-I'm sorry Tails!"

**The door suddenly flies open.**

?: "Yo Fluttershy! You haven't forgot what we're do-"

The blue stranger looks down at Tails and Fluttershy.


	4. Rainbow Dash and the Ponyville Festival

Fluttershy: "T-this isn't w-what it l-looks like!"

?: "Fluttershy, just what in equestria are you doing?"

Fluttershy: "Um...uh...I..."

Tails: "F-fluttershy you can get off me now..."

Fluttershy: "Oh, right!"

They both get up and try to explain what happened

?: "Flutters, I didn't think you were into **_that _** kind of thing."

Fluttershy: "I-I'm not!"

?: "Whatever you say..." she smirks

?: "So who's this?

Fluttershy: "This is Tails... I was helping him to recover from his wounds..."

?: "Tails huh? That's a weird name."

Tails: "Thank you" he says sarcastically

?: "Well my name is Rainbow Dash! Pleasure ta meet ya."

Tails: "Nice to meet you too, Rainbow Dash."

RD: Flutters, you haven't forgotten what we're doing today right?"

Fluttershy: "Um...to be honest...no.."

RD: "Today's the day we're supposed to go to the Ponyville Annual Festival together remember?"

Fluttershy: "Oh, I forgot about that..."

Fluttershy: "But I have to take Tails to see Twilght."

RD: "C'mon, shes going to be there too and you promised!"

Fluttershy: "B-but..."

Tails: "Hey it's ok fluttershy. We can visit her later. You always have to keep your promises too right?"

Fluttershy: "Right."

RD: "Tails can come too! Alrighty then lets go!"

**Hey guys thanks for the support of my story I really do apreciate it.** **Also when will sonic appear in the story? Guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter!** **Peace! ^.^**


	5. The Ponyville Festival Part 1

**Meanwhile, somewhere outside of ponyville...**

Sonic: "Agh...my head..."

Sonic get's up onto his legs and looks around.

Sonic: "Well, this place looks kind've cool. Might as well look around!"

Sonic: "Oh, but I have to find Tails first! I wonder if both of us got sent here though..."

Sonic sees Ponyville and he can tell a festival is going on using his hedgehog strong eyes.

Sonic: "Might as well go ask people if they have seen him around. After all, it's worth a shot."

As he runs a trail of fire is seen being blown by the wind of his extreme pressure of speed against the air, causing a few trees to fall.

?: Interesting...

* * *

><p><strong><em>This person will be introduced later in the story so you'll have to wait until later chapters!<em>**

**_Anyway, let's return to the story._**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back in Ponyville at the festival...<strong>

Tails: _"Wow...Ponyville is really big... I'm glad Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are here to show me around though."_

Female Pony: "Oh wow! It's Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash from the Mane Six!"

Male Pony: "Really?! Wow! It's an honor to meet you guys!"

RD: "Eh heh heh... alright everypony, please calm down."

Fluttershy: "Hi everyony."

Tails: _"Wow they're really popular here." _

Female Pegasus: "Hey, who's the Fox walking next to Fluttershy?"

Male Pony: "I've never seen him around but he looks kind of freaky! He even has two tails!"

Tails: _"Why me..."_

Fluttershy: "We better go meet up with the others Rainbow Dash."

RD: "Yeah, but right after I sign these photos of myself."

Tails: "She's full of herself..."

Fluttershy: "That's dashie for you..."

**15 minutes later...**

Tails: "Wow that took longer than expected..."

RD: "What! I can't dissappoint my fans now can I?"

Tails: _"She's totally full of herself..."_

Fluttershy: "Let's find the others before the main event starts."

RD: "Right! Move it slowpokes!"

Tails: _"Slowpokes!? Jeez, she acts just like Sonic."_

Tails: "Hey! Wait for us!"

**The three set off to go find the rest of their 'friends' so they all can enjoy the festival.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who will Tails meet next? And will Sonic ever find Tails? And who is the mysterious man follwing Sonic?<strong>

**Find out next time in the next time of Sonic and Tails meet the Mane Six!**

**Also, any ideas that I should include in the next chapter? Please leave them in the reviews!**

**One more thing! As thanks for the support, I will include 3 OC ponies into some of the story! Based on their personalities, I will assign them a specific part to play in the story!**


	6. The Ponyville Festival Part 2

**Sorry for making you guys wait soooo long for this chapter. Busy with school and all and writers block of course T-T. Anyways, enjoy this extended long, long chapter as a reward for your ****wait! ENJOY!**

**NOTE: I own no OC ponies in this CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Tails have ran into one of RD's old friends and rival, Lightning Hope Striker, a female pegasus who shares some taste as our beloved blue pegasus.<strong>_

RD: "Yo Lightning! What's up!"

Lightning Hope Striker: Rainbow Dash? Hey how's it going mate!"

RD: "Eh, same as usual. I hope you've been preparing for the Ponyville Festival Race."

LHS: "You bet! And this year, I'm going to win!"

RD: "Oh we'll see about that! Right after I cross the finish line before you!"

LHS: "This year will be different!"

LHS: "I have a new secret move I've been working on ever since then!"

RD: "Does it involve trying to distract me with your rock music? Cause that didn't work on me last year."

LHS: "Nope! It's secret!"

RD: "I'll find out sooner or later you know."

Tails: "Ponyville Festival Race?"

Fluttershy: "The pony Festival Race is for Pegasi like Rainbow Dash to see who is the fastest flyer of the year."

Tails:" And this is only an event right?"

Fluttershy: "Right."

Tails: "So does that mean your entering and all?"

Fluttershy: "G-goodness Gracious, no!"

Tails: "Well you do have wings and all, so I figured..." He says with confusion.

Fluttershy: "Tails, I-I'm not a really good flyer like Rainbow Dash."

Tails: "So? You can still try!"

Fluttershy: "B-but...I"m going to lose in the end anyway,and everyone will laugh at me..."

Tails: "No one is going to laugh at you! I'll be cheering for you the most!"

Fluttershy: "B-but..."

Tails: "Don't worry, just believe in yourself Fluttershy." He looks into her eyes, gazing at them as if he was gazing into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YES, ONE OF TAILS' MOST FAMOUS QUOTES EVER KNOWN THROUGH OUT SONIC HISTORY!<em>**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy: "A-Alright!"<p>

RD: "Woah, Fluttershy, you're entering the race?"

Fluttershy: "Y-Yes, I am."

LHS: "Flutters is entering the race? Wow that's interesting. What made you want to enter mate?"

Fluttershy: "Um..." Her face turns completely pink.

LHS: "Nevermind." She looks at tails and smiles.

LHS: "By the way... is that your new boyfriend Flutters? He's kinda cute."

_Fluttershy's and Tails' face go completely pink, and begin to sweat._

RD: "It's not like that...yet." She whispers into Lightning's ears.

LHS: "Oh! I see what's going on though." She whispers

RD: "By the way, we never introduced!"

RD: "Tails, this is Lightning Hope Striker, you can just call her Lightning."

Tails: "N-nice to meet you, Lightning."

LHS: "Same to you! So where are you from?

Tails: "Mobius."

LHS: Never heard of it!"

Tails: "_I didn't think she would..."_

LHS: "Is that around these parts or...?

Tails: "It's far away."

LHS: "Cool,cool."

LHS:" Well I got to go work on my secret technique! See you at the race!"

RD: "See ya!"

Tails: "If sonic was here, he'd probably enter too."

RD: "Who's sonic?"

Tails: "Oh! sonic is my best friend in mobius and he's the coolest and fastest guy around!"

RD: "But probably not fast and cool like me."

Tails: "Right...of course..."

Fluttershy: "Hey I think I see Pinkie Pie."

RD: "What's she up to now?"

Tails: "Who's Pinkie Pie?"

RD: "Your about to find out, let's GO!"

Tails: "Hey! Wait up!

**_Meanwhile..._**

Sonic: "Woah, this place is really nice...CAUSE THERE'S PLENTY OF SPACE TO RUN!

_Sonic dashes through the trees, halfway toward Ponyville and starts to pick up more speed._

Soarin: "Did you see that?"

Spitfire: "Did I see what Soarin?"

Soarin: "That blue blur that just passed below us."

Spitfire: "I have no idea what your talking about Soarin, we're flying way to fast for something to get past us.  
>You must be seeing things."<p>

Suprise: "Yeah, you must be seeing things Soarin."

Soarin: "Oh...Alright. I guess I must've imagined it."

Spitfire: "No time for chitchat, we're about to pass through a mountain pass."

**_Meanwhile below the wonderbolts..._**

Sonic: "Here comes another mountain! Time to do this thing Sonic Boost Style!

_Sonic Accelrates into a Sonic Boost, Traveling at incredible speed._

* * *

><p>Yes, the boost from the sonic games. Don't judge, and don't hate :3<p>

* * *

><p>Spitfire: "Alright we're about to pass the top of the-!"<p>

_Sonic appears at the exact moment the wonderbolts we're passing by, and they looked at each other for a split second, which seemed like 10 minutes to them._

Sonic: "See ya!"

_Sonic Races down the other end of the mountain, so fast, not even the wonderbolts could see him._

Soarin:"...Spitfire?"

Suprise: "It looked like a big blue hedgehog!"

Spitfire: "... HE seems to be headed toward Ponyville as well... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

Soarin: "W-wait what?!"

Spitfire: "IF ITS A RACE TO PONYVILLE HE WANTS ITS A RACE TO PONYVILLE HE'll GET!"

Suprise: "She's losing it again..."

Spitfire: "TIME TO GET THOSE WINGS READY 'CAUSE WE ARE GOING EXTREME MEN!"

Soarin: "Here we go again..."

_And so Spitfire, Soarin, and Suprise chase after Sonic, in hoping of catching up and getting to Ponyville first._


	7. Chapter 7

coming this week


	8. Chapter 8

coming this week


End file.
